<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不怕冷先生 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375114">不怕冷先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendez一向相信，Napoleon Solo什么都不怕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不怕冷先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>Mendez一向相信，Napoleon Solo什么都不怕。<br/>这个骨子里就嵌有冒险基因的男人对待一切危险都可以镇定自若，从最初在任务中结识的那面衍生开来，Mendez渐渐得知的事实丰富到足以书写一部传奇：Napoleon Solo不怕爆炸、不怕电椅，不怕在大庭广众偷窃、不怕把卡车开进水里、甚至不怕中情局出了名难对付的Sanders——<br/>这所有的一切在某种程度上，确实吸引了Mendez的注意，当你发现这个男人天不怕地不怕却唯独怕被你拒绝时，你似乎完全无法从中找出一个不为他心动的理由。<br/>可惜现在，当Mendez看着Solo仅着一身定制三件套、从门外带着风雪的气息踏入办公室时，Mendez只能从Solo的笑容中想象到一个带着寒气的吻，思及于此，他想做的于是只剩捧过留有余温的陶瓷杯，并赶紧往胃里灌了一大口热茶。</p><p>2.<br/>和自己那位常年外勤、既耐冷又耐热的恋人不同的是，Mendez实在怕冷到极点。就算是微风和煦的春天，他也得在衬衫外套上一件毛衣和一件厚毛呢的西装、最后还得裹上一件挡风又抗寒的风衣才敢踏出家门。这和身体素质的好坏并无直接关系，他只是讨厌身体被浸在冰冷中的不适感受，向往温暖是人之常情，他并未曾因Solo嘲笑过的“你总是穿得太多”而打算做出什么改变。</p><p>3.<br/>“你很冷？”<br/>Solo回身看着甩开了自己的手而选择了棉袄口袋的Mendez，棉袄和围巾的保护对这个怕冷的中年人来说显然还不够，脑袋顶上条纹和配色都极度诡异的毛线帽就快挡住了眼睛，帽檐则更是被直接粗暴地扯到盖住了耳朵的程度。这并换不来Solo渴望的亲密接触，为了和Solo牵手而放弃了毛线手套的决定这会儿已经开始让Mendez后悔万分：<br/>“当然，难道你不冷？”<br/>Mendez说得细声细气，决计不愿吃进一口冷风，他看着刮起的风吹动着Solo的长大衣、大衣的下摆也跟着拍打起Solo的小腿，这害得Mendez直想哆嗦，而Solo却在他面前岿然不动。<br/>“你知道我不怕冷的。”Solo对这阵大风做出的回应是捋了捋前额被吹散的头发，“这样吧，你去屋檐下等我，我把车开过来接你。”<br/>Mendez把自己缩成一团后开始往就近能挡风的地方窜，他觉得寒风已经在谋杀他的脚趾了，但他的男朋友——什么都不怕的Napoleon先生在这个严寒冬日里依旧英勇无畏，三件套和长大衣的标准配置似乎是维护绅士尊严的最后底线，他看着那个从他视线中踏远的挺拔背影，听到了身边几位女士传来的窃窃私语。诸如“冬天也能这样穿的男人一定身体很棒”或者“大衣和西装实在是太适合他了”之类的夸奖没能引起Mendez什么不快的情绪，要他说的话，他只觉得Solo穿得太少了，哪有人在零下五度的天气还只穿这么几件衣服？他对人类的生理构造多少有些了解，因此他确定满身的肌肉也并不能起到御寒的作用。所以当他在他人艳羡的眼光中钻进一早打足暖气的捷豹后，他冲Solo抱怨了一句：<br/>“你穿得太少了，我认为这很不好。”<br/>“怕冷的Tony Mendez需要一个不怕冷的Napoleon Solo，”Solo对此的回应是笑着牵过了Mendez僵硬的手，“这不是很合适吗？”<br/>“……那也还是穿得太少了。”Mendez看着Solo将自己的手放在手掌中揉搓，持续在这个问题上纠缠，“何况还是这么冷的天。”<br/>“你知道的，我不怕冷。”<br/>没记错的话，这已经是Mendez第三十二次听Solo向自己炫耀起那过人的体质。</p><p>4.<br/>这个认知在到家后就冒出了即将被隐约推翻的迹象，他那位热衷于穿着定制三件套和大衣在世界各地晃悠的男朋友，在进门后就抛下了一切直奔浴室。Mendez确定，反复说着自己不怕冷的Napoleon Solo，这天晚上在浴室足足磨蹭了四十分钟有余。<br/>即使有水声作为屏障，全程将耳朵贴在门上的Mendez也还是明确无误地听到了Solo靠捂着嘴才终于敢纵情打出的几个喷嚏。</p><p>5.<br/>这惹得Mendez开始重新审视起他以前从没费心要去留神的那些细节——毕竟Solo在所有人眼中都是一样的所向无敌；而每当Mendez觉得自己难以抵挡这骤降的气温时，Solo总会第一时间出现在他身边，为他带来热饮、外套和温暖拥抱。但抛开这种“偏见”，Mendez发现Solo也会尽量让自己待在有制暖设备的屋内，当他不得不去户外，躲在车里的时间也远远长于其他季节。他的手上总时不时会有一杯热饮，不管那里面装的是什么，Mendez认为那就是Solo每次为自己捂手时、他的手总是暖和有力的关键。也许有个完美无缺的男朋友的确令人羡慕，不过可以选择的话，Mendez还是希望Solo可以在冬天短暂地割舍掉那些华而不实的衣物，转而选择更具有实用性的那些。<br/>他不禁反复思考起问题到底出在哪里。要求Solo多穿点衣服是他的主意，可是以他的记忆，Solo的衣柜中除了价格昂贵的各款各色定制西装和大衣外，基本不再有第二种款式，就连那几套出外勤时才会穿到的夹克，也绝对优先考虑了美观而绝非保暖。他承认Solo的抗寒能力优于常人，但如果他只穿着凸显身材的套头衫和夹克，是如何在那些温度趋于零度甚至更低的环境中进行外勤活动的？<br/>想要改变现状，Mendez认为自己有必要替Solo跨出第一步。</p><p>6.<br/>三天后，在属于Solo的衣柜中出现了两件完全不符合Solo审美的厚实棉袄。那又保暖又土气的暗沉布料刺痛了Solo的时尚神经，他连碰一下都不屑那般煎熬地拎着衣架，在Mendez期待的眼神中忍住了当场将它们销毁的冲动。<br/>“……你知道我不会穿这种衣服的。”Solo克制了又克制才没把这两件棉袄批评得一无是处——至少它们来自Mendez对自己的关心，光是这点，Solo就可以勉为其难原谅它们了，“所以，Mendez，别再用这种方式提醒我该多穿点了。”<br/>“我承认我的穿衣品味不怎么样。”Mendez站在他面前，大大方方的，“如果你嫌难看的话，我们可以一起去挑些更时髦的，但这前提是，你愿意用它们代替那些没什么用的大衣。”<br/>“羊毛大衣的抗风能力无可匹敌，”Solo替自己的着装辩白，假装每一次在无人的角落搓手跺脚的不是自己，“如果裹上了这种棉袄，那些西装还有什么意义？”<br/>“那就把衬衣和马甲换成柔软的羊毛衫，把单薄的西装裤换成那种加绒的长裤！”Mendez大声起来，那里面都是无奈的焦急，“冬天本来就该这么穿。”<br/>“怕冷的人才这么穿，而我不怕冷。”<br/>Solo又拿出了无所畏惧的腔调，他把手中拎着的棉袄塞回Mendez手里，提醒着自己善良的中年爱人、这两件大了一号的尺码总算还能在他身上回收利用以避免浪费，“Mendez，听着，我能容忍这些衣服只是因为它们穿在了你的身上，我喜欢你这么穿，我喜欢你套上一件又一件的羊毛背心，用顶上有个球的毛线帽子把自己团成一个巨型的棉花球，那很可爱，你是我见过的最适合这么穿的人，但是我……”<br/>想象一下吧，成日西装革履的Solo突然有一日穿起了暗色的厚重棉袄、脚上的皮鞋和没掖好的毛衣格格不入，与此同时，他的身边站着的是中情局最惹人喜欢的救援专家——穿着棉袄和加绒长裤走在Mendez身边的场面，Solo实在连想象一下那到底有多不般配都觉得无比痛苦：<br/>“我绝对不会穿这种衣服，绝！对！不！会！”</p><p>7.<br/>被两件棉袄砸到脸上，也算得上是Solo对于无视恋人好意所能得到的最佳回报了。</p><p>8.<br/>更棘手的是，Solo开始逐渐领教到了Mendez在对于想要改变他穿衣选择这件事上的执著。他放弃了自己身上一件又一件Solo亲自为他购买的毛衣、转而穿起了相同质地的、就算在春天也被他嫌过轻薄的衬衣和西装；与此同时，他拒绝由Solo接送而是自己在不凑巧的雨雪天气中步行上下班；他甚至开始不和Solo说话，并靠O'Donnell替他传达了诸如“除非你肯穿棉袄，不然你就看着我冻死在兰利街头吧”的最后通牒。<br/>对于愈发升级的态势，Solo的态度也从讨饶变成了强硬，在Mendez又一次刻意无视了跟在他的身后不停按响喇叭的跑车后，拎着棉袄从驾驶座上直奔他而来的Solo也罕见地怒气冲冲：<br/>“穿上它。”<br/>他直接将展开的棉袄披到了Mendez的肩膀上，仅仅是一个刹那的触碰他都能感受到Mendez已经被冻僵的身体。Mendez却毫不领情，他难得灵敏地挣扎起来，把两只手都施展不开的Solo推出了能够靠近自己的范围。<br/>“你先穿。”Mendez哑着嗓子喊了出来，他把鼻子吸了又吸，脸上全是积淀多日的不甘，“这本来就是给你买的。”<br/>Solo凝视着固执起来谁都不认的那双眼睛，那里面柔和的焦棕都在这该死的天气中被冷得蒙上了一层冰渣。他不敢再盲目上前，只好让自己站到了能帮Mendez稍微挡住些风的位置：<br/>“你知道逞强的男人最后会面临什么样的结局吗？”<br/>“为什么要问我这种问题？”Mendez把上半身蜷了起来，对着抬到嘴边的手呼了口没用的热气，“你才是那个整天逞强的男人。”<br/>“我比你抗冻得多，”他理直气壮地说道，“如果你再用这种方式逼我妥协，我猜你最后有很大概率会在三天后被冻死，就算不被冻死，流感也极有可能要了你的命。”<br/>“我打过流感疫苗了。”Mendez不甘示弱地拍了拍自己的胳膊，庆幸自己的关节还没被冻住，“你也应该去打一针。”<br/>“是不是我开始穿这些棉袄你就不再拿你自己和我作对了？”<br/>Solo想过一万种有朝一日自己不得不穿上这种款式令他难以容忍的抗寒服的原因：年龄渐长、旧伤复发、气候变异等等都不足为奇，但，因为自己的恋人真心实意的关怀从未被Solo列入其中。<br/>“多套一件棉袄而已……”Mendez又在寒风中抖了起来，说话的声音也更加委屈，“能有多难呢。”<br/>“在你面前抛弃你爱上我时的那种形象确实很难。”<br/>那比让Solo忍受每一次严寒都要难上数倍，在Solo精致到与众不同的生活逻辑中，保暖意味着平庸，而平庸的Napoleon Solo与优秀的Tony Mendez难以配衬——<br/>“你可以不用总是在我面前西装笔挺的。”Mendez不在乎自己正暴露在足以让他晕厥的低温中，尽管他的牙齿打起了颤，他也还是强忍着把每一个字都说得又慢又认真：<br/>“就算你穿三件棉袄、把自己裹成了一个比我还要圆滚滚的棉花球，我也一样觉得你是我认识的、最英俊的男人。”<br/>为了尽快终结Mendez缩起肩膀瑟瑟发抖的可怜模样，Solo迅速穿上了Mendez为他买的那件棉袄并不容分说地扯过Mendez把他裹进了自己的怀抱和棉袄之中。当寒冷因为这件外套被隔开，Solo也像为了释放周身寒意那样和正搂着的Mendez一起抖了抖身体。他突然发现，Mendez为他挑选的这件棉袄其实意外的舒适贴身，缝在棉织物之中的填充物是如此蓬松柔软，就像他正紧紧抱着的这个男人一样——<br/>“在这鬼天气里穿三件套真是冷得要命。”<br/>Solo亲了亲蹭在自己耳边的脑袋、心满意足地说道。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2018年1月9日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>